La Delicada flor bajo la lluvia
by Konan el angel de Dios
Summary: Akatsuki es una organizacion peligrosa...y todos son importantes pero...existe un par de miembros que parecen entenderse pero... su orgullo es mas grande que lo que sienten el uno al otro?..PeinxKonan una pareja para recordar
1. Aburrimiento y cansancio

''**La delicada flor bajo la lluvia''**

**Aburrimiento**

**Capitulo I**

Los días se habían tornado aburridos para los miembros de akatsuki, el líder Tobi, no había ordenado misiones aun, quería mantener todo tranquilo mientras como manera de estrategia. Quería atrapar al kyuby, pero de manera eficaz, ya que sus demás planes, habían fallado.

Todos se encontraban bajo la sombra de los arboles, esperando que algo interesante pasara…pero nada pasaba, algunos integrantes se comenzaban a fastidiar como Hidan…

-Mmm…Esto es fastidioso…deberiamos ir a la aldea y descuartizar a quien se nos ponga al frente…-

El chico rubio sonrio de manera maliciosa…

-Por primera vez en tu vida tienes razon Hidan…podriamos salir y yo podria demostrarles mi arte mientras la hago explotar -V –

En ese momento, Tobi el tipo de la mascara se levanta y los mira a ambos…

-Asi que estan aburridos?? ….a Tobi no le gusta que la gente se aburra…asi ke por que no van a la aldea y me traen a Naruto?, HIdan y Deidara vayan con sus ekipos…Itachi y Kisame ustedes asegurense de ke nadie interfiera, Zetsu tu te encargaras de que nadie los siga, Konan Y Pein ustedes se quedaran conmigo –

-Ya era hora de que hicieramos algo, ya me estaba sintiendo inútil jaja- respondio Kisame mientras se iba con los demas akatsukis.

Todos se fueron, exepto Konan y Pein, quienes esperaban las ordenes para ellos, pero Tobi no dijo nada, a lo que la peliazulada pregunto.

-Ques es lo que haremos nosotros?-

-hammm…yo que voy a saber jaja, ustedes si quieren vayan a dar un paseo o simplemente quedense ahí, por ahora no necesito de su trabajo, pero mantenganse alertas cuando los demas lleguen-

-Esta bien, nos mantendremos vigilando-

Pein quien no se habia movido de su lugar en todo el rato, solo procedio a levantarse y caminar, sin esperar a su compañera, ella estaba acostumbrada a ese trato… después de todo, por ke la esperaria?

Tobi se retira por su lado mientras que Konan va a seguir a Pein, quien no le decia nada y ni siquiera volteaba a mirarla, ella solo lo seguia y a veces llegaba a sentirse menos…como un estorbo, a su punto de vista Pein la miraba como a una mujer débil y esos pensamientos la hacían sentir peor…

Caminaron durante varias horas sin parar, Pein y Konan estaban cansados ya, pero tan grande era el orgullo de ambos que no dijeron nada, hasta que Pein decide detenerse al dejar de escuchar los pasos de su compañera, voltea levemente y la ve parada apoyandose en sus rodillas.

-Konan...estas cansada?-

-No, aun puedo seguir-

-En serio?...bueno me alegra oir eso…en realidad no me alegra, pero bueno, ya solo nos falta la mitad del camino-

-_ La mitad del camino?!!! . no…no podre… _Esta bien, ya mero llegamos -

-_Me sorprendes Konan…te has vuelto cada vez mas fuerte..y mas hermosa… _Sigamos pues… -

Ambos siguen caminando y era obvio que ya estaban cansados, Pein podia resistir caminar unas horas mas, pero Konan..daba pasos lentos y sentia cada vez mas pesadez en su cuerpo…después de unos minutos, Konan comenzo a dar unos pasos muy torpes, los cuales Pein noto al instante ya que quisiera o no, le preocupaba el estado de su compañera.

-Pein…-

Es lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir la chica, antes de caer inconsciente, en ese momento Pein hizo un movimiento rapido y la atrapo antes de que cayera, la tomo en sus brazos y le pregunto ke tenia, pero ella no respondio, el comenzo a preocuparse pero se calmo al pensar que solo era cansancio, y a pesar de que el tambien estaba cansado, la cargo y busco un lugar donde alojarse, encontro una cueva y ahí se refufio con ella, la recostó en el suelo y trajo unas cuantas ramas de los árboles y prendió fuego.

* * *

Era de noche y el cansancio lo estaba venciendo a el también, aprovecho para hacer que allá fuera lloviese, de esta manera podría descansar un poco el también, pero aunque el quisiera no podía, su atención estaba en su compañera que aun se encontraba dormida, se quito su túnica y la cubrió para que no tuviera frió, apago la fogata y se dispuso a por lo menos descansar su cuerpo, pero el sueño lo venció y se quedo dormido, recargado sobre una gran roca.

Después de varias horas, Pein despierta al escuchar un ruido y nota que solo era una ardilla acercandose a la cueva, ya habia amanecido y todo afuera estaba muy trankilo. Voltea a ver a Konan y nota que aun esta dormida.

-Vaya…si que estaba cansada…debo no forzarla demasiado…-

Se acerca a ella y acaricia su rostro mientras sonrie levemente, el gozaba momentos como ese para admirar la belleza de la chica, gozaba de verla dormida, de acariciar sus cabellos y dia a dia contemplaba sus hermosos labios, los cuales habia estado tentado a besar, pero por timidez no lo habia hecho antes…pero esta vez, ese deseo se hizo mas fuerte…

Acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente, la observaba con detenimiento y dudaba si besarla o no… sus labios rozaban con los de ella…ke podria pasar? Seria un solo beso…y finalmente se atreve a besarla despacio, en eso la joven de cabello azul abre sus ojos lentamente…y keda confundida ante la sensación de los labios de Pein sobre los de ella, el nota ke ella ha despertado y solo se separa y la mira fijamente…

-Konan yo…-

Los dos se kedan mirando fijamente a los ojos, expresando mucha confusion…que habia pasado?..era una pregunta que ambos tenian en la mente...

* * *

**Se acabo o.o**

**_Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, soy nueva en fanciftion y este es mi primer fic, jeje_**

**_un KonanxPein_**

**_en lo personal a mi me gusta muxo esta pareja, por ke? no lo se, siento como si fueran una pareja que seria perfecta por que ambos se conocen y pasaron por lo mismo, asi que de alguna manera u otra se entienden, aunke su personalidad sea algo... orgullosa por parte de ambos jeje_**

**_bueno es hora para mi de irme_**

**_acepto dudas, kejas, comentarios, sugerencias _**

**_y muxos reviews_**

**_Atte._**

**_·Konan ''La ninja de papel''·_**

****

****


	2. Confusion

''**La delicada flor bajo la lluvia''**

**Confusión**

**Capítulo II **

Acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente, la observaba con detenimiento y dudaba si besarla o no… sus labios rozaban con los de ella…ke podría pasar? Seria un solo beso…y finalmente se atreve a besarla despacio, en eso la joven de cabello azul abre sus ojos lentamente…y keda confundida ante la sensación de los labios de Pein sobre los de ella, el nota ke ella ha despertado y solo se separa y la mira fijamente…

-Konan yo…-

Los dos se kedan mirando fijamente a los ojos, expresando mucha confusión…que había pasado?..era una pregunta que ambos tenían en la mente...

……

La mirada entre ambos es profunda y fija, ambos no sabían que hacer, el chico pelirrojo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, para evitar hablar de ese hecho, toma a la chica confundida en brazos y la levanta, cargándola.

-mmm… tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la…a la cima de akella montaña…para poder vigilar, pero como siempre tu retrasaste todo-

Konan quita su cara de confusión y hace una mueca de enojo, lo que había dicho Pein logro hacerla dejar de pensar en lo que paso, como el keria…pero ahora empezarían a discutir como ya era común entre ellos.

-Puedo caminar yo sola, así que bájame… y no es mi culpa que el lugar este demasiado lejos y ...y …_me haya cansado…__**- **_dijo ella bajando su tono de voz.

Pein, la bajo como ella le dijo y volteo hacia fuera de la cueva con una mirada seria e indiferente sin decir nada. Konan por su parte ya estando de pie le regresa la túnica a Pein con un golpe.

-Y toma esto, ya no lo necesito..-

-Gracias de perdida no??-

-No, no te daré las gracias, por que yo nunca te la pedí-

-Hmp, pues ojala lo hubiera sabido antes, así no lo hubiera hecho y tu hubieras muerto de frió, y por fin no tendría que estarte soportando!- exclamo Pein mirándola de reojo, sin pensar siquiera lo que decía.

-…- Ella no dijo palabra alguna, lo que había dicho el sublider, la había lastimado en el fondo, y El al notar el silencio de Konan, estuvo tentado a voltear, pero no lo hizo, si no que se mantuvo en su lugar, la arrebato la túnica de las manos y solo avanzo.

-vamonos… –

Ella no se movió de lugar, se quedo ahí…parada, con los ojos llenos lágrimas y mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar que esas lagrimas fuesen derramadas…El también se detuvo y al darse cuenta de que en realidad le había hecho mal su comentario, suspiro y se dio la vuelta, avanzando hacia donde estaba ella para pedirle una disculpa.

-Konan…-

La chica había bajado su mirada y una lagrima que no pudo mantenerse en su lugar, fue derramada al suelo, el sublíder se acerco mas a ella hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Konan…no quise decir eso…en verdad, dis..-

El joven pelirrojo no logro terminar su frase, pues un golpe en su mejilla se lo impidió, Konan le había pegado una cachetada por lo que anteriormente dijo, acto seguido salio corriendo del lugar, con lagrimas entre sus ojos…

-_…creo que me lo merecía por entupido...este día no puede empeorar-_

El salio corriendo tras de ella, conociéndola según él, ella iría corriendo sin rumbo y algo podría ocurrirle en el camino, la situación había empeorado cuando según el quiso arreglarlo todo.

Konan seguía corriendo pero de regreso, se había puesto en dirección a donde todos los miembros de Akatsuki se reunían para pasar la noche después de haber terminado las misiones.

-…_eres un est__ú__pido…no puedo creer como aun estoy tu lado, siempre ha sido así...siempre…maldito Pein…-_

La chica aun seguía corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían avanzar, y entre tanto movimiento que ella misma ejercía, hizo que su flor que traía siempre en su cabello, cayera al suelo accidentalmente.

Pein, quien había salido detrás de ella, le perdió el rastro e imagino que seguramente se regresaría, y no estaba equivocado, ya que ella se dirigía para allá.

_-…solo a mi me suceden este tipo de cosas, será mejor que la encuentre cuanto antes, o si no…estaré en problemas de por vida con ella…espero ue haya regresado, por que de no ser así y llega a pasarle algo… no me lo perdonaría…nunca…-_

Se detuvo, al ver un objeto blanco en el suelo que se le hacia familiar, era la flor de Konan, se agacho y la tomo para verla y asi cerciorarse que era la misma.

-_ Si esta es la flor de ella, eso significa que no esta muy lejos… si transforma sus alas de papel... avanzara mas rápido y se encerrara en la casa, así que tendré que hacer que llueva para que no lo haga y así poder alcanzarla…-_

Dicho esto para si mismo, hizo que el cielo azul, se tornara gris y unas gotitas de lluvia cayeran poco a poco, hasta agarrar fuerza y ser una pequeña tormenta.

La chica peliazulada se detiene y se tira al suelo por el cansancio, y también por que necesitaba llorar un poco, aprovechando las gotas de lluvia, comenzó a llorar, abrazándose a si misma y mirando al suelo.

-_...por que no puedo simplemente odiarte?.. por que..por que maldición!...-_

Terminando de decir esto, unos brazos la rodean por la espalda, y le susurra al oído

-_Te encontre…Konan-_

* * *

**ham...la vdd este capitulo se me hizo medio sarro TT-TT**

**pero ando corta de imaginacion...**

**tengo algunos problemas en mi casa y ps... sinceramente no ando con animos**

**u.u**

**asi ke espero les guste...si no ps es mi culpa jeje **

**actualizare pronto para tratar de..''acomodar'' este fik**

**aunke no creo ke se pueda hacr muxio**

**tuve 2 reviews D **

**gracias a ustedes jeje...olvide sus nicks . **

**pero ustedes ia saben kienes son o.oU**

**weno aioz **

**se despide **

·кσиαи ''єℓ αиgєℓ ∂є ∂ισѕ''·

ahm pasen por mi flog sii??

año nuevo!!


End file.
